crossing_linesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sebastian Berger
| residence = | education = | affiliation = | profession =Kommissar in the Berliner Polizei IT specialist for the ICC | father = | mother = | siblings = | marital = | spouse = | children =Eric | sigothers = | others = | actor = Tom Wlaschiha | seasons = 1, 2, 3 | appearances = all episodes | firstseenepisode = | lastseenepisode = | firstmentioned = | lastmentioned = | gallery = |rank = Kommissar|expertise = IT, hacking}} Kommissar Sebastian Berger is an officer in the Berliner Polizei. He is currently the IT specialist at the ICC. Biography Before the ICC During his time at the Berliner Polizei, Sebastian was in a relationship with Kathrin Eicholz. She later had a son named Eric, Which he later, in Everybody Will Know, found out was his. Season One Throughout the first season Sebastian has a serious gambling problem and owes his bookie at least 30,000. He later pays that debt with money given to him by the rich father of a kidnaping victim the team rescued, a situation wich will bring hom problems later on. He developes a scanning device that scans crime scenes to discover and record footprints and evidence that may have been missed by the human eye. He develops this more as the season progress by extending the range and adding ground penetrating radar. The team's use of the ScanGen becomes less and less frequent until it desapears from the show entirely. In the last episodes of the season his computer is hacked into by a police officer in Florence who is Eva's old partner. Eva tells her old partner to check their firewalls as Sebastian in the first episode was able to hack in to get police records. This however created complications as it made solving cases more difficult as Sebastian found it harder to access. Eva's old partner then took all his files and then proceeded to blackmail him by making Sebastian choose between loosing his files and his files being made public if he asked for them. Sebastian ultimately asked for them back as Ann- Marie was missing and they needed to find her. It is insinuated that Eva's old partner was fuelled not only because of revenge but also of jealousy as he was under the impression that Eva and Sebastian were in a relationship. Sebastian uses his equipment to link two cases in Poland and Germany and brings it to the team. The case is accepted and the team trevels to Germany, where they recieve assistance from Sebastian's ex-girlfriend. Season 2 In the episode'Everybody Will Know' Sebastian's illegal hacking of European police databases is leaked to the press, as are rumours about his gambling debts, and he is put under investigation by Dorn. However, Louis decides to ignore this and brings Sebastian with them to Berlin to investigate the mysterious suicides of four teenagers. Eventually, the source of the money Sebastian used to pay his debt is "revealed", and the investigation him is closed. Relationships Kathrin Eichholtz * Sebastian's former girlfriend whom he lived with while he was working for the police in Berlin. They had broken up approximately nine years before the beginning of the series, which Kathrin attributed to Sebastian's gambling habit and debts, which caused them to lose their house and took four years for Kathrin to pay off. Kathrin had a son by Sebastian, Erik, whom he met in 'Long-Haul Predators' and suspected may be his son, though she didn't confirm this until they saw each other again 'Home Is Where the Heart Is'. Erik Eichholtz * Sebastian's young son, whose existence he was unaware of until he met him on a case in Berlin. Sebastian grows closer to Erik in Season 2, and in Season 3 it is revealed that Sebastian takes care of Erik on alternate weekends. However, his relationship with Erik becomes strained when he once again begins working for ICC, meaning that he doesn't have as much time to spend with Erik. Sebastian Category:Characters